everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Eden Fairy
Eden Mickey Fairy 'is the daughter of The Fairy from the story ''The Fairies, ''or ''Diamonds and Toads. She attends Ever After High as a Neutral, for she doesn't really care about her destiny. The only problem she has with it is cursing anyone who was cruel to her. Usually a trained fairy would be able to control their magic, but Eden hasn't had much experience in learning how to use her powers since her mother never taught her. Due to Eden's unmanageable magic, she was immune to any bullying or cruel behavior as a child when people realized her capabilities. A part of her childhood consisted of her using the fear of others as a coping mechanism, becoming a bully herself in the process. It was only after her father's death that she understood the true delicacy of her power. Portrayal In English, Eden Fairy is voiced by Kate Micucci. Character Personality "I never asked to be given magic." Eden would denote herself as royally awkward and weird. And although she may be those two attributes, there is much more to her than meets the eye. She's typically underestimated, but Eden's more than just a pretty face. She's talented in singing and never gives up without a new strategy. She defends anyone who needs help and is willing to sacrifice her own time to help brighten someone's day. Although she's a fairy in training and has a lot to learn, that doesn't stop her from trying her best and looking good while doing it. She's an old soul. She enjoys freshly brewed coffee, worn out bookstores, and walks outside on a sunny day. The simplicities of life are the most interesting to her. Eden isn't materialistic, and finds a lot of empathy for others on a daily basis. She was kid who grew up too fast. She feels as though the fairytale world she was born into isn't the world where she belongs. This ties to her distaste for fantasy stories. Eden has a sense for fashion and a total bookworm. She loves to design clothes and hairstyles in her scratch book that she keeps in her purple purse. No matter what the occasion is, she always has a book or two in her purse ready to be read. Eden can be stubborn and authoritative. She knows what's right and isn't afraid to tell people so. She's a big worrier too. She can be known for her bossiness and stubbornness. Even though she tries her hardest, she wants to show everyone her way. It's difficult to work with her in group projects, but at the end of the day, she makes up for it by working double times and putting her full effort in everything. Eden's a ranter. She can rant forever, but it's actually pretty enjoyable to listen to her points. It's as if she's already got her argument planned out before she executes it. She isn't pessimistic, she's a realist. Seeing people and the world the way it is, Eden isn't typically deceived or conned. However, she is a perfectionist and seeks her top standards for about anything about herself. She'd self-conscious, and constantly sees herself as undesirable. She puts herself on high standards, hoping not to disappoint...well, herself. Despite this, she values her maturity and prioritizes her intelligence. Eden enjoys learning, but she doesn't favor nor care about grades or even school, for that matter. She's street-smart. She's a stickler for rules, and because of her overwhelming need to satisfy others, she does her best to stray from rebelling the school's policies. Eden's usually more on top of it than others and insanely stubborn. She's the mom friend of the group. Fair, honest, and equal. A born leader and authoritative figure, Eden could lead a revolution, then have a spa day immediately after. Eden cares a lot about the environment, including its inhabiters. She serves justice to animals whenever she can. She probably owns ten thousand succulents, her loving plants and being a total green thumb. Eden speaks in sarcasm, in the most delicate way possible, of course. She hates all kids. All of them. Appearance an aesthetic. The most notable appearance she has are her purple glasses along with her radiating forest green eyes. Eden has petite and fair skin. She has broad shoulders and a thin physique. She's pretty short without her heels on, so you can never tell how tall she really is. Eden has blonde and pink long curly locks that go down to her waist. Her hairstyle is a simple small ponytail on the side with the rest of her hair flowing down. She has light pink lips and due to her being a fairy, has noticeable pointy elf ears. She's also partly color blind. Due to Eden having alopecia areata, she shaved her head at the age of ten and now wears a wig that depicts her hair's earlier style. Because of this transformation, Eden decided to tattoo the top of her head. Only her mom and Olive have seen the tattoo, which consists of spirals, diamonds, and circle patterns. Her overall outfit contains the colors purple and pastel with a flapper kind of style. The design on her shirt symbolizes the diamonds and snakes from her story. Her wings are sharp and small with a purple shade. Her purse will always contain a book or two, lip gloss, and a few cleansed crystals in a mini pouch. Eden cares a lot about her fashion style, paying attention to her clothes items as well as makeup. She has a small infatuation with purple lip gloss, though she only occasionally wears the color. She has fierce eyelashes and doesn't need too much blush. Eden has a crooked smile, which she abhors most of all about her face, especially because she has a resting nice face. Interests Eden's usually seen in the library studying or just reading books for fun. Once a week, she takes a day off and just stays in the library from day to night. She loves to learn about her culture and heritage. Improving her magic skills is a big part of her reading too. Her favorite genre is mystery and supernatural/horror. Eden also loves to sing in her spare time with her roommate, Princess Olive Pea. Olive plays the piano while she hums in their dorm. Eden loves to sing lullabies and surprisingly, heavy metal. She has a voice that can do both. Fairy Tale Main Article: The Fairies/Diamonds and Toads Eden's Role As the fairy, Eden "curses" the two sisters based on how they treat her. Eden could care less about her destiny, it barely affects her personally. She only detests how she has to keep her power her whole life. It feels more of a burden than anything. Relationships Family '''Mother Though unknown to many, Eden's relationship with her mother isn't strong. Her mother was never around to teach her spells. Eden had learned by herself. As a child, Eden spent her time studying while her mother left early in the morning and returned late at night. Eden never had a motherly figure, so most of her childhood contained of countless mistakes and errors, and figuring out life on her own. Though she never let that weigh her down. After all her studies of magic, she still wasn't the best magic-holder, though grew to know all about it. She'd always wanted to tell her mother her progress in spells, or show another outfit she created. However, she never had the guts to do it. That lurching feeling haunts her. Her desire to prove to her mother what she's capable of still grows. Father Eden's father died by old age when she was twelve. She's always felt guilty because they were really close, but she couldn't be there for him when he died. Around the time of his death, Eden accidentally trapped herself in a cave with her magic and couldn't get out. When Owen was able to save her, they went back to her home and received the news of his death. Heartbroken, Eden sobbed all night, her tears leaving golden diamonds on his grave. Her mother told her that golden diamonds only appear when true love is near. Friends Princess Olive Pea Eden isn't the best at making friends, but her BFFA is Princess Olive Pea. Ever since they were kids, they've been looking out for each other and love to take dragon rides with each other. They're always with each other and immediately comfort one another. Olive and Eden love to play I Spy and 20 questions with each other. Little things can humor them when they hang out. Whenever one watch movies, they immediately invite the other to watch it with them. Whenever Olive's 48 mattresses are in a mess, they love to clean them up together. Usually, Olive is Eden's test subject when she experiments with her magic. As her best friend, Olive keeps Eden stable, and is slowly teaching her how to gain more self-confidence. Ship name: Diamonds and Peas She sits with Olive and Owen at lunch in the castleteria. Enemies there are many Romance Owen Pea Eden truly is in love with Owen Pea. She loves everything about him and he's her second best friend. They are semi-dating, now that they both are aware of their feelings for each other. Eden's secret obsession is holding Owen's hand when they both are reading a book at the library. Eden feels as if the library ties them together. While others find it annoying, Eden secretly likes listening to Owen's long lectures because he reminds her of her deceased father and how he used to ramble. They link arms with one another, like an old married couple, and usually act as the parents of the group. In their third year, however, things change. Eden and Owen agree to break up (WIP). Ship name: Fairy Prince/Ship Song: Lucky Pet Lucy As a child, Eden grew up with a pet hawk named Lucy. When practicing her magic, Eden accidentally turned Lucy bright purple, but Lucy doesn't seem to notice or care. History There was a family secret that Eden based her life on; the identity of the Fairy. Most would assume it was her mother, but in actuality her father, Lewis, was the original Fairy in the ''Diamonds and Toads ''tale when he was a woman. Because of this, the family needed to disguise the true secret by pretending his wife, who was also a fairy, was the owner of the role. When Lewis died, Eden felt as though a part of his story was gone as well. With only her mother to teach her magic, Eden was strained. Having been a bully before as a way to cope with her powers, she had nothing to lean on anymore. She didn't use her powers for two years after that, haunted by the reminder of her father's death. Owen was the only one who could reach her. At that time, Eden's visits to Olive's castle were rare. Instead, Owen approached her at school and helped her go past her dad's death. He taught her to use her magic as more of a tribute than a burden; more of a gift than a curse. Now that she learned to become comfortable with her magic again, Eden held Owen's words as a constant reminder everyday. She still struggles with her magic, but Owen helped her grow stronger. She'd never been more grateful to have a friend by her side. Weapon Glitter: "Every Fairy must create their own wand from the ground up," Eden's mother would say. Eden built Glitter when she was eight; an amethyst as its bottom core and a pink quartz inside of a flower. The wand is made of polished oak wood. Eden studies all sorts of magic, but her power mainly derives from what she'll use in her story; cursing someone with Diamonds and Toads. This is the power that comes easiest to her, and the power she hates the most. She brought this wand to Ever After High with her and usually keeps it in her purse or on her desk. Trivia * Eden is half Taiwanese, half Irish. * She speaks with a slight Irish accent. * When she walks, she usually does her signature skip where her wings flutter every time she lifts off the floor. * Her Thronecoming gift was a new Spells 101 book she keeps in her purse. * Eden's story "The Fairies/Diamonds and Toads" is her creator's (Cupcake Queen5) favorite fairy tale. * "Eden" is a Hebrew name, meaning "delight", or "paradise". ** Her middle name is Mickey ** Thus, her initials are E.M.F>>she loves this due to her adoration for the supernatural genre * She has many similarities to Midge from "Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse". * mom friend tm * flirty af * Her mirrorblog username is @edUCATION_fairy * Birthday: August 25 * Star Sign: Virgo * Favorite Food: Quiche * An aesthetic/angsty Pinterest Board Quotes Gallery Eden-here we go again.JPG Eden Fairy.jpg|Old Drawing Eden Fairy new design.jpg|New Drawing Eden Headshot.jpg|Eden Headshot Eden's wand.jpg|Eden's wand FairyPrince.jpg|Fairy Prince OwenOliveEden.jpg Eden 2.JPG Eden 3.JPG Dancing Fairy Prince.JPG|i tried, she's wearing heels Eden 4.JPG Diamonds and Peas meme.jpg|wat IMG_6489.JPG IMG_6479.JPG An aesthetic.JPG|an aesthetic Fairy Prince Agape.JPG Inked angst.JPG|angst Aesthetic EdenAesthetic.jpg EdenAesthetic2.jpg Fairy Prince.jpg|"lucky we're in love in every way"~Fairy Prince Diamonds + Peas.jpg|Diamonds & Peas Category:Neutrals Category:Females Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Diamonds and Toads Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Heterosexual